Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Jinmisutaru
Summary: Yep, thats right. Mello covered Ichigo. Mello x Ichigo Crossover Yaoi Story. Note/Bleach Crossover Mello was cut off when Ichigo stood and leaned forward to lock lips with Mello. Mello began to enjoy the feeling as much as Ichigo...


Chocolate covered strawberries

* * *

This is a crossover story between note and bleach using the characters Ichigo, Mello, and a little bit of Matt.

* * *

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Note, Bleach, or any of it's characters.

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down to the store, mumbling to himself about his father.

"I that ing . I can't believe he's too lazy to get off his ass and do this himself. Instead he sends me to go do it."

He finally made it in to town. He walked in the market and pulled out the list his father had made him. But wait, there was something written on the back. 'Ichigo, make sure you also pick up my dry cleaning. You're locked out of the house until you get back with everything.'

"THAT ING !! The ing dry cleaner is all the way on the other side of town!"

So he figured he'd leave the store, go to the dry cleaner, than come back on his way home to do the shopping. On his way back he noticed this hott walking in front of him. She was wearing tight leather pants and a tight shirt that was cut off right above her belly button. So Ichigo followed her, figuring he'd get some nice time in with this piece of eye candy till he got to the store. 'Jeez what a nice ass' he thought to himself, 'I'd love to get my hands on that.' Finally he reached his destination, but than she turned and walked into the store too.

Not watching where he was going, Ichigo clumsily bumped into her.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Ichigo heard a man's voice exclaim.

Mello turned around and Ichigo was shocked at the sight of the man wearing such womanly clothing.

"You mean this whole time I was staring at a ing tranny's ass?!" Ichigo ally blurted out loud.

Immediately Ichigo fell to the floor after being decked in the face by Mello. Suddenly Ichigo was confused. As much as that hurt him, he almost liked it, but in a weird way. It kind of turned him on. He was embarrasses at the feelings he was suddenly experiencing and blushed. Than he came back into reality and out of his mental world to hear Mello screaming.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE I AM?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE YOUR MESSING WITH?! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER CALL ME A FU…."

Mello was cut off when Ichigo stood and leaned forward to lock lips with Mello. Mello began to enjoy the feeling as much as Ichigo, but than thought about his lover back home. 'Matt, what if he saw me right now. Could he…would he ever forgive me for what I am feeling?' Ichigo pulled away. They were both a little flustered at what had just happened. All these feelings of confusion suddenly rushed in.

Finally Mello broke the awkward silence. "What the hell was that about?"

"Well I've been staring at you for a while now and than when you punched me I just lost all control. Please, I would like it for you to come back home with me when we finish our shopping. By the way, I need to ask your name."

" Ha, it's a little late for that now, but I'm Mello. And I guess I could come back with you, um…"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Alright Ichigo. I'm only hear for one thing anyway so I'll walk around with you and pick it up when I see it."

So the two of them walked around the store together for a while, they talked and began to get to know each other a little better. Than after Ichigo was finished, they walked up to the register to pay. Mello grabbed a bunch of chocolate bars and walked over to the next register to pay.

So they got back to Ichigo's house and Ichigo just threw his fathers clothes and groceries down onto the table and the two immediately ran up to Ichigo's room. Once they walked in, Ichigo locked his bedroom door and pushed Mello over to his bed.

Mello reached up and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt collar. He pulled the red haired boy down on top of him and than rolled over so that he was now on top. They began passionately making out than hands started to slide over each other. Ichigo began undoing Mello's shirt and Mello went straight for Ichigo's pants. Soon the two of them were completely stripped of all clothing and were lying on top of each other making out. Ichigo reached down and grabbed Mello's rock hard member and began stroking it. Mello let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Mello than slid down Ichigo's body to find his huge throbbing member and took it in his mouth almost immediately. Ichigo was surprised at how well his new lover could do this.

"Damn you're really good at this. It's like you practice or something!"

"Well, I've had my fair share of experience," he said thinking back to Matt who was probably sitting at home playing video games with a cigarette in his mouth.

Than Mello felt Ichigo's member swell up in his mouth and he knew what was coming. He prepared himself and took it all in. Than they just laid in Ichigo's bed for a while, resting from there tiring activities. Than they heard a knock on Ichigo's door. It was his dad.

"Quick, get dressed and go out the window. He'll kick the door down."

Before he knew it, Mello was already half way out the window. He leaned back to reassure Ichigo before leaving.

"I left my cell number on your dresser. Call me soon. We can get together."

Next Story will be back at the Mafia wear house. Matt will actually come into the story. Things will really heat up than.


End file.
